Support for a reduced staff is requested for a period of two years in order to complete data analysis and publication of results from the NIMH, PRB and Friends Medical Science Research Center Collaborative Outpatient Study in Schizophrenia. This study has sought to assess the extent to which the prevention of relapse can be achieved among former schizophrenic inpatients when chlorpromazine treatment is prescribed under the optimal socio-therapeutic conditions of major role therapy (intensive social casework and vocation rehabilitation counseling), as well as the restorative impact of chlorpromazine and MRT upon the low level of community adjustment characteristic of former schizophrenic inpatients. Data collection will be completed by 12/31/71, five months prior to the beginning of this requested period and support and additional support will enable data analyses, now in progress, to continue.